


【thesewt】Carmen 下

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beats - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: 偷情3p雷三俗什么都有慎
Kudos: 3





	【thesewt】Carmen 下

**Author's Note:**

> 偷情3p雷三俗什么都有  
> 慎

玫瑰被露水沾湿了，过重的水滴压垮了娇嫩的花瓣，整朵花像是被浸泡在水中一样，随着捣弄的动作零散的簌簌落下。  
慌张和恐惧吞噬了斯卡曼德公爵夫人的眼睛，她纤细的腰身被丈夫有力的双臂固定着，淫靡的花液打湿了两人交合的部位，她像是丈夫膝上的玩偶，失去了灵魂一般任由其摆布。

而她的情人，正眼睁睁的看着这一切。  
卡勒姆手足无措地被钉在了原地，眼睁睁看着这一切，那只曾经在他身下承欢的金丝雀，如今飞向了别人的牢笼里——即便那原本就是属于她的。更让他感到羞愧的是，看到这场景他竟然可耻的硬了。  
忒修斯怀中的美人被丈夫禁锢在掌心中来回地操弄，她羞于面对自己的情人，又被情欲迷昏了心智，那双美丽而湿润的鹿眼向她的丈夫投去了无助的眼神。丈夫视若无睹地勾住莉莉纤细的脖子接吻，湿软的舌头不断吮啃着她富有光泽的嘴唇，来不及吞咽的津液顺着她下巴的弧线滴落下来砸在了昂贵的皮草上。

“你可以过来。”公爵开口了，亦如他外界树立的形象一般高贵且仁慈，这句话却像是塞壬的歌声，卡勒姆几乎控制不住自己一步步地走到床上交合的两人面前。还未走近他就已经闻到了莉莉的气味，他想起两人曾经在这栋别墅主卧里交媾时，她在他身下就像一丛盛开的玫瑰那么甜腻。  
等他意识回笼时，他已经将那只颤抖的手伸向了公爵夫人裸露的乳房，那里的乳晕比以前要大了一些，像是花骨朵终于绽放了开来。而公爵本人，正默许地将嘴唇移向了另一边的软乳。  
莉莉快要承受不住这样的刺激了，她的丈夫，她的情人，此刻这两人正同时触碰着她孕期过分敏感的乳房，而她丈夫的阴茎还埋在她湿软的花房里——那里甚至还在孕育着他们的孩子。在卡勒姆的手触碰上她的瞬间，莉莉就已经高潮了。而她的丈夫并未打算停止这一切，莉莉被平稳地放在那张柔软的大床上，忒修斯大方地让出了另一边的位置，两个男人此刻都将头埋在了她胸前，用嘴不停地吮吸着她的糖果。  
高潮后的余韵让她忍不住叫喊了出声，而这甜腻的呻吟却只换来了两人更卖力的吮吸，她的双腿敞开，两片软肉被操得完全分了开，贴心地向丈夫和情人完全展现出了她的秘境。  
卡勒姆毫不客气地将手放在了她被操开了的阴唇上，手指夹着那两片被操得又红又肿的花瓣轻轻玩弄着。  
忒修斯分了个眼角过去，不轻不重地提醒了一句：“她怀孕了。”  
“我知道，”卡勒姆置若罔闻地继续揉捏着她的阴唇，手指又不断地试探着伸进她一张一合的穴口，笑得带着些市井的痞气，“我会温柔一些的。”  
莉莉能感觉进入她身体的阴茎换了一根，不同于斯卡曼德公爵的粗大，卡勒姆的那根尺寸也很可观，但它的顶端微微往上翘起，插入时总能顶到莉莉蜜穴里敏感的那一点让她潮吹。  
被操开的花穴很快地容纳了卡勒姆的性器，整根没入的瞬间卡勒姆长长地吁了口气。  
他曾以为永远都见不到莉莉，永远都触碰不到她的身体，而此刻他竟然重新进入她的体内，他的阴茎仍然被她湿热的后穴紧紧包裹着。他几乎用尽了全部的理智才克制住在她丈夫面前用力操干这位淫荡的公爵夫人的欲望。卡勒姆缓慢地在莉莉的体内顶弄着，也许是怀孕让她的身体变得格外敏感，每被插入一次就让她控制不住地呻吟，而她的丈夫正贴心地用嘴和手安抚着她被冷落的乳房和阴蒂。  
这是她那些最淫荡的绮梦里也羞于想象的画面。  
双重的快感让这位一向自持的准妈妈完全失控了，她紧闭着双眼不敢去看眼前自己的丈夫和情人是如何同时地照顾着自己怀孕的身体。  
高潮的瞬间她的意识几乎被抽离了自己的身体，她大声喘息着，瘫软着身体不顾那花蕊中喷涌的蜜液打湿了整片的床单，连身上那件短皮草也被沾上了粘腻的液体。而她的情夫正将精液射进了她已经怀孕的子宫里。  
忒修斯和卡勒姆同时亲吻着她高潮后的身体，那具极富女性魅力的身体此刻正透着淡淡的粉色，看上去温柔而又淫靡，而她腿间被淫液打湿的花丛，如伊甸园一般引诱着人去将它采摘。

她累的睡着了，迷糊之间她听见了卡勒姆道别的声音和亲吻，她知道，这不会是他们最后一次见面。这么想着，莉莉安心地睡着了，脸上洋溢着幸福而满足地微笑。  
斯卡曼德公爵看着熟睡的妻子，低下头在她潮湿的额头上轻轻落下一吻。


End file.
